


In our dreams

by lysanderwarrior



Category: Alexa & Katie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanderwarrior/pseuds/lysanderwarrior
Summary: Katie needs help for the calculus test and Alexa decides to call Dylan... the night ends up with a nice little confession.





	In our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I might ship them.

Alexa and Katie were just in the middle of talking — about Dylan — when they heard a knock on the door, marking the presence of said boy.

"He's here!" Katie exclaimed and sprung up from her chair. She stumbled to the white, wooden door and pulled it open. At the same time Alexa nervously pulled on the sleeves of her maroon dress, also biting down on her bottom lip, which was — for the first time in forever — coated in glossy, red lipstick.

"Hey-" the boy who was revealed behind the door, Dylan, started, but was interrupted by Katie raising her hands towards him — like a subject would bow to their king but not as big — with a grateful smile on her face.

"Dylan! Thank you so much for helping me out! You're my savior!" she sighed as she guided him towards the dining table, where all her books were displayed across the table.

"It's nothing," Dylan chuckled but stopped once he laid his eyes on Alexa in the short dress. "Alexa. You look good."

"I won't be here for long, I have plans," Alexy simply shrugged and walked towards the fridge, deep down enjoying his attention.

"Yeah, she-" Katie took a seat, feeling uncomfortable when lying. "She _has_ plans."

Dylan sat on the chair next to Katie's, scooting it a little closer to her but still keeping a solid distance.

"I have plans too," he stated, also shrugging and slowly opening one of the books on the table. 

Alexa said nothing, just simply poured a glass of water for herself and took a step closer to the pair sitting next to the table.

Katie placed her hands on top of all the papers and books.

"So, I thought that we could start with-"

She was interrupted by Alexa leaning between her and Dylan, placing the glass of water on top of one of the papers.

"Here you go, Katie," she smiled widely, a bit too wide to be sincere. Katie gritted her teeth and moved the glass off the paper, frowning as she noticed the wet circle it left. Alexa turned her head towards the boy. "Dylan! I didn't even notice you were still here."

"Yeah, right, Katie, we better get started," Dylan rested his elbow on the table, eyes focused on Alexa. "Since I have those big plans that... are _big_."

"Oh, pre-calculus, _huh_?" Katie raised her hands a bit, a playful tone in her voice. "Huh because I don't understand it,,," her voice turned sharp as she pressed her palms against the table and glared at Alexa.

"Oh right," the brunette realised and took her eyes off Dylan. "Bye, good luck," she mumbled as she escaped through the kitchen door.

"What was that?" Katie turned to Dylan and raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he shrugged innocently.

"You obviously still like each other, you were trying to make each other jealous," she sighed. "Just figure out what will happen with your relationship and get back together." Katie put her head between her hands and rubbed her temples, "God, I'm tired of being smarter than everybody else, it is _not_ my thing!"

Dylan chuckled smugly, making Katie look up at him.

"Smarter, huh? If I recall right I'm here tutoring you, though you claim that you're great at math," he sweeped his hand over all the books splayed out.

Katie blinked.

"Okay, first of all, I _am_ great at math, second, do not change the subject. You want back together with Alexa," she raised her pointer finger as she stated what she thought was facts.

"No, I don't," Dylan said, this time his voice a little more quiet.

"Yeah, exac-" she stopped. "Wait,,, _what_?"

"There- there was a reason why I hadn't thought about our future... Now I'm just— trying to win the break up, I guess..."

Katie's eyes widened.

"That's a lot of new information right there so you better start explaining, mister."

"Can't we just study? I don't want you to fail your exam," he sighed and started opening the books.

"Right now the only thing I can think of is that you have a deadly disease and will die before you get to college."

"I don't have a deadly disease, Katie," Dylan shook his head, the corners of his mouth tugging up.

"Then what is it? I promise I won't tell Alexa."

"You guys tell each other everything."

"Not everything! I can keep a secret, _please_ ," Katie interwined her fingers and made — or tried to make — puppy dog eyes.

"I- I kind of like someone else..." he looked down, waiting for her to yell at him or slap him or atleast something, but she didn't do anything.

Dylan looked up at her and saw her staring at him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You- you what?!" Katie finally exclaimed out.

Dylan started quickly gathering his things and stood up.

"Maybe- maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I better go," he mumbled but Katie grabbed his hand before he could flee.

"You need to tell Alexa," she said sharply, pulling him back to sit down. "Now she just thinks that you're an inconsiderate jerk, when in reality you are... well, an inconsiderate jerk!"

" _Wow_ , thanks, Katie, you're making me feel so much better."

"Wait, wait, wait," Katie pushed the books on the edge of the table so she could tense her pointer finger and tap it on the table. "Doesn't that count as cheating?"

"I- I guess it does but I-" he started but suddenly Katie basically jumped up, glaring down at him.

"I knew it, I can't be seen with a cheater!" she defensively grabbed a book from the table and clutched it against her chest. "Get out."

"Katie-" Dylan stood up too, raising his arms a little, as in to show he's not fighting.

"I'm not joking. Usually people think I am, but I'm not. Get-"

"Katie, it's _you_!" he exclaimed, then continued to sigh in his hand once he realised what he had just revealed.

"I- _what_?!"

"You're-" he reached for the back of his neck, looking down and uncomfortably scratching it. There was no turning back now. "You're the girl that I like."

Katie looked astonished. Deep inside her, she had always liked him. Often when he was hanging out with Lucas at the Mendoza's,,, she had caught herself staring at him instead of Lucas. But the fact that now he was there, in front of her, confessing that he felt the same? It became all too real. She had to push those deep feelings even deeper in her heart, she had to stay tough.

"No, no, no, no, no," she sighed, going into full panic mode and starting to walk in a circle around the kitchen, holding her head between her hands. " _No_ , this can't be happening."

"You're the one who's upset? I just told you I liked you and I received six 'no's," Dylan crossed his arms in embarassment.

"Of course I'm upset! My bestfriend's super adorable ex just told me that he likes me!" Katie quickly exclaimed, threw her head back and sighed loudly.

Dylan was about to grab his stuff and just get out to avoid any more trouble, but his brains picked on that one word she quickly said.

"Super adorable?" the corners of his mouth couldn't help but tug up.

It seemed like Katie just realised what she said herself.

"I- I mean-" she started to stutter. "Wait, that's not the point. The point is that you just ruined _everything_."

"Did I, though?" Dylan grew more confident and took a step towards Katie.

"Y-yes, you did," the blonde insisted, taking a step backwards, but being stopped by her back hitting the cupboard.

"Katie... do you think that there's a chance that you might like me too?" he was now nearing her personal space but she couldn't escape, a little part inside her — though she'd never admit it — not even wanting to escape.

It's not like she hadn't noticed how handsome he was or how smart he was — like her — or how helpful and sweet he was- okay, no. She had to get those thoughts out of her head. It was Dylan, for god's sake.

"N-no, absolutely not," oh, how she wanted to say yes,,, but she couldn't... She couldn't do that to Alexa.

Dylan looked visibly wounded, dropping his gaze down and backing away. Katie quickly regretted it all, already missing the faint scent of his cologne.

"I- I understand..." he sighed and turned away, towards the table. Maybe he should've left and leave it all unsolved and awkward, but instead he gathered up his courage and turned back to Katie. "So, we going to study or what?"

They sat at the table and shared a final gaze, a mutual agreement that the events that happened on that night would never be revealed to anyone else. And this silly thought of any feelings between them? That thought would be thrown in the trash.

For Alexa.

 

 


End file.
